Hormone War
by fyhunhan
Summary: Intinya cerita tentang kelabilan hormon remaja mereka apalagi kalo lagi ketemu orang yang ditaksir. Dan cerita absurd lainnya/? ((judul dan isi 100% gak nyambung)) [Sehun/Luhan/Hunhan and EXO members; humor fic; shou-ai]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Hormone War**

**Author : pir**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongin/Kai, and the rest EXO members**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : typo(s); shounen ai; gajeness; humor garing; bahasa gahol yang tidak baku(?)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Sehun Pangeran Warteg**

* * *

.

Gue Sehun, nama lengkap gue Oh Sehoon, inget bukan Oh Bihoon (read: bihun). Gue tinggi, putih, dan ganteng pastinya. Bukannya sombong nih, gue lahir dari kalangan menengah ke utara eh keatas maksud gue. Bokap gue kerja presdir perusahaan majalah Victoria Secret korea dan emak gue pengusaha capcin aka cappucino cincau.

Hmm hari ini hujan lagi, untuk kesekian kali nya gue basah pas pulang sekolah. Bukannya gue miskin buat beli jas hujan, cuma tadi temen gue Charles Andreas Jongin katanya lupa gak bawa jas ujan. Ya sebagai teman yang kata dia paling dekat gue rela basah basahan demi dia. Dan ketika sampe kamar kost-an Nyonya Lu gue hanya bisa memangapkan mulut gue dan berkata dalam hati, _what da faq my room_. Gilak kamar gue yang isinya kasur king size dan segala peralatan yang gue impor langsung dari Italy basah karena ada tsunami...bukan maksud gue karena ada genteng yang bocor.

Langsung aja dengan seragam SMA SOPA warna kuning kebanggaan gue sambil menenteng helm KYT putih gue berjalan heroik menuju singgasana nyonya Lu -si pendekar dadar gulung- dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"Permisi.." gue ngetuk pintu dia sepelan mungkin, takut pengalaman temen gue yang dapet lemparan wajan gegara ngetuk pintu kelewat keras pas tuan sama nyonya Lu lagi sunnah rosul didepan ruang tv.

"Ya sebentar."

WOW JUST WOW

Gua gak nyangka bakal ada dayang sumbi keluar dengan baju merah gambar MU dari rumah ibu kost gue.

"Kamu siapa?" Oh my Godness ni cewe cantik bgt...cuma rambutnya aja agak nyeleneh, blonde dan pendek.

"Mba..saya mau laporan sama bu kost kalau kamar saya genteng nya bocor" gue mencoba seramah mungkin sama dia.

"Mba? Gundulmu kui =_= gue cowok tulen ye, bentar gue panggilin mami dulu." mata sipit gue membelalak sebesar baso di kantin gue yang katanya dibuat pake daging tikus itu. Dalam hati gue mempertanyakan mata gue...apa kurang besar Tuhan nyiptain mata gue sampe bedain cowo cewe pun gak mampu? Apa selama ini orientasi sex gue udah menyimpang gara-gara kebanyakan temenan sama Jongin yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai maho terlaris bulan ini? Apalah daya gue mau bertanya sama rumput samping kosan udah gak bisa gara-gara rumputnya udah dimakan sama kambing yang dijadiin hewan kurban bulan lalu.

Sejak hari itu gue terus berusaha buat menormalkan orientasi sex gue, mulai dari rutin beli majalah Victoria Secret sampe ngajak jalan Chorong yang kata anak kelas gue body nya kek gitar spanyol.

Tapi makin hari gue justru makin demen mikirin Luhan -dayang sumbi- tiap hari gue rela nongkrong di depan pintu kosan demi liatin dia lewat, sampe yang paling ekstrem gue rela loncat dari lantai dua ketika liat dia pingsan gara-gara rambutnya ditemplokin kecoa.

Hhh love is blind dude.

Malem itu...ketika hujan membasahi kompleks kosan gue dan syahdu nya iringan musik yiruma menemani ketenangan gue membaca komik Naruto chapter terakhir, tiba-tiba gue dapet telpon dari "mom sweet heart"

Dalem hati gue bahagia mengingat ini udah tanggal 29 berarti dua hari lagi debit card gue akan diisi sama bokap. Gue agak berdehem berusaha membeningkan suara gue yang agak serak gara-gara makan cireng sama Jongin tadi siang.

"Assalamuallaikum mamah, ada apa mah nelfon Sehun malem malem?"

_"Wa'allaikum salam anak mamah paling ganteng, mamah kangen aja sama Sehun. Kamu udah makan nak?"_

"Udah mah,tadi diajak Jongin sama Baekhyun buat makan di Singapore"

_"Bagus nak, ehem mamah mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu. Tapi kamu yang tabah ya nak...ini ada hubunganya sama mamah dan papa."_

Gue tercekat, takut mereka bilang mau cerai atau apalah kaya di tv tv.

"Kenapa mah? Katakan yg sebenarnya sama Sehun"

_"Ehmm gini kemaren mamah sama papa abis jala-jalan ke ostrali tp pas sampe sana card mamah sama papa hilang..ngurus nya mungkin seminggu lebih"_

Gue udah mulai bisa nebak arah pembicaraan ini.

_"Jadi untuk seminggu ini kamu hemat dulu ya nak, kamu bisa numpang makan dirumah Jongin atau kalau sungkn kamu bisa jadi vegetarian dulu...rumput di deket kostan masih banyak kan?"_

Gue hanya bisa pasrah dan secara sepihak nutup telfon. Dunia seakan runtuh. Gemuruh petir seakan mentertawakan gue. Angin berbisik mengejek. Dan gue berusaha buat jadi anak berbakti dengan ngirim sms ke mamah.

_To: mom sweet heart_

_Gapapa mah, Sehun kuat kok :)_

Sending...

HEYY WHAT THE HELL. Duit gue tinggal seratus ribu. Mau makan apa gue? Mau diisi pake apa ducati gue?

* * *

Gue berjalan lesu di sepanjang koridor sekolah, beberapa kali Jongin liatin gue terheran heran dengan idungnya yang selalu kembang kempis.

"Lu kenapa Hun?" Gue akui meski pesek item dia selalu cool dengan cara dia sendiri.

"Uang kiriman buat gue di tunda sampe seminggu Jong, padahal duit di dompet tinggal cepek" gue menghela nafas dan berbicara sepelan gue bisa.

"Yang sabar aja Hun, lu bisa kok makan dulu dirumah gue. Sorry gue gak bisa minjemin duit karena duit gue udah menipis gara-gara gue beliin kostum cosplay buat flasmob kemaren" Jongin ngerangkul pundak gue, menguatkan. Tumben nih anak bisa bijak juga.

"Gue gamau ngerepotin lo Jong, kan lu yang biasanya ngerepotin gue. Udah jangan pasang tampang jelek gitu"

Tapi yang namanya Jongin tetep aja ngeyel. Tiap hari dia bawain bekal buat gue, isinya sih cocok buat lidah impor gue. Cuma masalahnya kotak makan nya itu selalu gambar Hello Kitty, dengan berat hati gue selalu sembunyi di gudang setiap makan.

Sore itu abis pulang sekolah gue mutusin buat makan di warteg langganan gue sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Berbekal duit ceban di saku seragam gue berhasil dapet seporsi nasi rames sama teh manis anget gak pake gula (mikir).

Gue makan seperti biasa, elit dan ganteng. Cuma beberapa kali gue keganggu sama lirikan mba mba pake hotpant disebelah gue. Gue enek sama parfum aroma kembang mawar mereka. Kalo biasa di restaurant elit cewe cewe pada make revlon charly white dan itu gak kan ganggu gue sama sekali. Tapi gue udah mutusin buat sabar ngadepin ini semua, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada gue harus makan rumput seperti kata mama gue ditelfon.

Setelah bayar ke mba yang punya warteg gue mutusin buat pulang, ngeliat situasi di langit yang mendung banget, gue langsung aja ngebut pake ducati putih kebanggaan gue. Gak lama gue ngebut di jalan tiba-tiba ujan turun deres banget, sederes ingus Jongin pas pilek gara-gara mandi di selokan minggu lalu.

Badan udah terlanjur basah, jaket BWCW gue gak ampuh buat ngelindungin gue dari badai ini. Lampu merah. Sial makin basah gue. Gue clingak clinguk sendirian liatin sekitar lampu merah yang sepi ini. Dan ketika gue nengok ke kanan gue nemuin sebongkah daging yang ganggu pikiran gue sebulan ini. Yes he is my dayang sumbi. Thanks God yg udah ngasih rejeki buat gue ditengah cobaan hidup ini. Dengan badan yang gemetaran gue mutusin buat samperin Luhan.

"Luhan, lu ngapain disini?" Gue bertanya dengan tampang khawatir, padahal suhu tubuh gue lebih mengkhawatirkan.

"Nunggu Bunda jemput, tapi katanya jemputnya sejam lagi" bibirnya agak membiru, kedinginan.

"Tapi ini udah malem, nanti kalo diculik gimana? Ayok bareng gue aja, kan kosan sama rumah lu sebelahan." iya gue tulus nawarin bantuan ini. Kasian anak orang bisa membeku kalo gini.

Luhan kelihatan lagi mikir, bibirnya mengerucut terus matanya liatin motor gue. Gue hampir putus asa.

"Tapi gue gabawa jas ujan,"

"Udah pake jas ujan gue aja, gua gak make kok." gua merasa gentle banget sekarang.

Akhirnya Luhan ngangguk imut kek berbi yang suka ditonton sama Joy, adek nya Jongin yang pernah naksir gue dulu.

"Pegangan ya" gue noleh kebelakang dulu, mastiin Luhan udah naek ke motor gue.

Sepanjang perjalanan gue ngerasa anget, yagile Luhan nempel banget posisi nya. Tiap ngerem mendadak gue menghela nafas panjang karena bibir Luhan nempel di leher gue. Rejeki.

Setengah jam melawan hujan badai demi melindungi dayang sumbi akhirnya gue nyampe juga ke rumah. Badan udah basah kuyup, Luhan juga udah pucet banget.

Tiba-tiba Luhan narik tangan gue dan senyum ala ala rapunzel ke gua. Kampreto gue cengo, gak bisa berekspresi. Poker face gue kambuh lagi.

"Ayo masuk aja kerumah aku, aku buatin kopi anget dulu."

Jalan sambil gandengan sama dia rasanya bener – bener kek jalan diatas springbed motif ultraman gue pas jaman sd dulu. Nyaman, aman dan gak ada duanya.

"Gapapa nih gue masuk?"

Gue ragu setelah inget kesangaran nyonya Lu bulan lalu pas kamar gue bocor.

"Tenang aja Hun, Bunda lagi keluar kok."

Dengan seragam yang basah, gue masuk kerumah bercat golden beige punya orang tua Luhan. Luhan senyum-senyum unyu ke gue lalu menghilang di balik pintu 'rusa tampan kebanggaan bunda'. Gak lama gue nunggu Luhan udah keluar dengan baju bertuliskan BWCW gede banget di bagian depan. Meskipun tangan kanan nya bawa handuk pink dan tangan kirinya bawa cangkir yang isinya mengepulkan asap knalpot errr kopi maksud gue, dia keliatan kek dewi aphrodite yang bawa kembang , aphrodite itu dewi cinta dan napsu. Dan Luhan itu bikin gue napsu pengen mencintai dia lebih dalam. Eak.

"Ini Hun, kopi sama handuk buat ngeringin badan kamu" Luhan membuyarkan pikiran gue yang iya iya/?

"Ooooh sip sip, makasih ya Han..ehm btw Bunda sama Ayah lu kemana?" Gue berbasa basi nanyain calon mertua gue.

"Bunda lagi belanja telor puyuh buat bikin tahu isi, Ayah lagi cari istri baru"

What the hell is he said? Jadi selama ini Luhan punya ayah yang gak bertanggung jawab? Gue try to stay cool, mencoba menjadi Sehun Teguh the Cadel Ways untuk sesaat.

"Istri baru? Jadi tuan Lu itu poli..."

"Gak gitu gak gitu, istri baru nya bukan manusia"

JADI APAAAA? APAKAH BAPAK NYA LUHAN SELAMA INI ADALAH BABI NGEPET YANG KENA CINLOK SAMA KAMBING SEBELAH KOSTAN? ATAU DIA ALIEN YANG NEMUIN CINTA KEDUANYA DI BANDARA SEPERTI RANGGA SAMA CINTA? KATAKAN ESMERALDA!? KATAKAN AAAKKKKK

Gue mulai menganalisa. Ini masalah serius bray. "Jadi ayah Luhan demen sama makhluk biotik lainnya?" Gue mencoba sedewasa dan sebijak mungkin.

"Iya ayah suka sama burung" aneh...Luhan menjawab dengan santai.

"Luhan mau punya ibu tiri sebiji burung?" Gue masang tampang prihatin.

"Bukan gitu bego...maksud gua Ayah demen ngoleksi burung. Tiap hari dielus elus macem ngelus istrinya, Bunda aja sampe cemburu"

Gyuut...

Wakwaw...

Semua image cool, elite dan pengertian gue serasa disabotase gitu aja sama kucing persia punya Kyungsoo. Kamvrt lah.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu gue masih malu buat ketemu Luhan. Gue menghabiskan hidup gue dikamar dan cuma keluar buat ke sekolah dan cari makan di warteg favorit. Tiba-tiba hape gue bunyi. Oh sms dari mama.

_From : mom sweet heart_

_Malem nak..lagi apa nih? Mama baru aja pulang dari Milan nak...honeymoon kedua sama papa mu kkkk~_

_Oh iya mama lupa, tadi mama udah kirim uang buat kamu. Sengaja mama lebihin buat permintaan maaf. Gunain yg bener ya nak..mama papa sayang sehun _

_Note: jangan balas sms ini,papa lagi minta jatah..._

Abis itu gue mencoba kalem. Mengambil hikmah dari kejadian yang gue alami seminggu ini. Kalau mamah gak telat ngirim uang pasti gue gak akan ngerasain enaknya es teh di pinggir jalan. Gue gak akan jadi anak rumahan yang tiba-tiba hobi ngerjain PR karena alasan gue adalah gak punya duit buat hangout. Motor gue gak akan terlihat sekeren itu ketika gue satu-satunya pengunjung warteg yang pake motor ducati. Daan gue gak akan dapat kesempatan lebih deket ngenal my dayang sumbi oh Luhan.

Hhh terimakasih Tuhan.

Sekian dan terimakasih. Salam escetepe.

Chapter 1: Status End


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Hormone War**

**Author : pir**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongin/Kai, and the rest EXO members**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : typo(s); OOC parah; shounen ai; gajeness; humor garing; bahasa gahol yang tidak sesuai EYD; pembunuhan karakter(?)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Nawaitu Mufon**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah seperti biasanya gue jalan kaki dan mampir bentar ke kedai babelti punya mas Bambang dideket taman kota. Sengaja gue lama lamain duduk diayunan biar gak bantuin bunda masak pesenan dadar gulung nya.

Mata gue fokus ke hape layar kotak gue, berharap sang mantan ngirimin bbm.

Gyuuut. Hati gue tiba2 serasa kecencet perosotan merah didepan gue.

Disana, diseberang jalan aspal abu – abu gue liat seorang pria dekil item ketawa lepas sama anak smp yang matanya bulet kek adonan dadar gulung bunda.

Perih. Sedih. Kecewa

Entahlah kata apa lagi yang bisa mendeskribsikan perasaan gue sekarang. Halah

Dia -Jongin- ternyata juga lagi liatin gue. Dia senyum ke gue dan gue buru - buru ngirimin dia whatsapp.

_To : Jongin_

_Hai Jong, lu sama siapa?_

Send...

Gue terus memandang layar hape bermerk apel kegigit gue. Gak lama setelah itu akhirnya Jongin reply whatsapp dari gue.

_Message from Jongin_

_Hai Lu..gue lagi jalan sama gebetan, sendiri aja lu?_

Cepet cepet gue reply whatsapp dia.

_To: Jongin_

_Oh cepet banget ya lo lupain gue :((_

Send...

Satu kata buat gue.

Miris.

Gak terasa tiba – tiba mata gue burem...idung gue mengeluarkan ingusnya.

Sialan.

Gue nangis didepan mas Bambang yang lagi modusin cewe SMA pake tanktop warna oren.

Lama mandangin dua anak manusia yang lagi liat liatan sok unyu itu akhirnya hape gue bergetar tuuuut tuut tuuut siapa hendak turun (?)

_From : Jongin_

_Maaf Lu...tapi masa iye gue harus berpacaran sama masa lalu? Gue udah mufon...lo juga harus bisa dong _

OOOOOH DEMI LUCIFER YANG GIGINYA LEBIH KECE DARIPADA ALIANDO SI VAMPIR HATI GUE TERIRIS, TERSAYAT, TERBELAH... BELAH DUREN DIMALAM HARI /eh

Lama mandangin dua anak manusia yang lagi liat liatan sok unyu itu akhirnya hape gue bergetar...paha gue agak kegelitik dan itu gatel -_-"

Tanpa nunggu mas Bambang nagih babelti yang belum gue bayar, gue berlari secepat mungkin...sejauh gue bisa biar gak liat tampang Jongin dan pacarnya. Gue berlari dan gak peduli teriakan mas Bambang yang nagih babelti nya yang masib gue utangin.

"LUUUU BABELTI LO BELOM DIBAYAR KAMPRET, BERHENTI KAU KISANA..CEPAAAAT"

Satu kata.

Boam.

Gak sadar ternyata gue malah nyampe didepan gerbang sekolah gue. Suasana udeh sepi banget, agak merinding juga. Tapi ini yang saat ini gue butuhkan, ketenangan dan segelas babelti yang masih setengah.

Lumayan.

"Luhan.." Seseorang nepok pundak gue dari belakang. Bulu kuduk udah merinding.

Apa itu genderuwo yang sering dibicarain anak cewe sekolah gue yang katanya hobi maling tanktop mereka? Atau apa mungkin itu pak satpam yang pernah nembak bu Tiffany bulan lalu?

Gue berdoa semoga gue bisa selamat dan nonton final match MU malem ini.

Gue berbalik slowmotion, mirip kek sinetron yang sering tayang di ercetei.

"Se...se...sehhhhh...un?" Gue bernapas lega, ternyata si muka kulkas yang nyapa gue.

"Lo ngapain disini?" dia nanya sambil ngelepas earphone diidungnya(?) eh kuping maksud gue.

"Gue males pulang...lagi banyak pikiran nih."

"Emang lo bisa mikir lu?" Berani beraninya nih anak tiang ngatain gue.

"Maksud lo gue gapunya otak?" Gue nanya..lebih tepatnya ngajak berantem sih

"Woles bah..just kidding gue" kata dia sambil senyum ganjen.

Tampan.

Akhirnya gue sama Sehun malah diem dieman, gatau mau bahas apa lagi. Tadinya gue pengen bahas burung Ayah yang nambah satu, tapi takut Sehun bosen.

Hening lagi.

Hening lagi.

Mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk sesaat.

"Lo ngapain sore gini ngapelin post satpam sekolah lu?" Sehun ngawalin percakapan.

"Lagi menenangkan diri Hun." jawab gue seadanya.

"Ada masalah ya?"

"Gue belom bisa mufon dari mantan gue Hun." gue menghela napas sambil liatin pesawat yang terbang diatas gue.

"Lo bisa pindah ke hati gue kok." kampret gue digombalin.

"Lo pasti udah punya pacar." gue mencoba realistis.

Sehun kan ganteng, kaya, baik...cuma agak bego aja. So, siapa yang kaga mau sama dia?

"Pas smp gue pernah dikenalin sama anak temen mama gue, namanya Elizabeth. Dia blasteran Korea-Kanada. Anak nya cantik, baik juga. Tapi akhirnya kami gak bisa bersama.." muka sehun keliatan syedih pas jelasin.

"Kenapa?" Kok gue malah kepo -"

"Gue gak bisa bahasa Inggris waktu itu, dia juga ga biasa pake bahasa Korea."

Weww

Cape de -_-"

"Bego, lu bego Hun. Kan lu bisa belajar bahasa Inggris." gue sewot.

"Niatnya gitu, tapi pas dia mau balek ke Kanada dia ngalamin kecelakaan..koma sampe sekarang." gue nyesek dengernya.

#sehunsedih

#atGwanghwamun

"Sabar ya Hun, kalo mau nangis gapapa kok, cup babelti gue siap menampung." gue nepok pundak keker Sehun sambil nunjukin cup babelti yang isinya udah abis.

"Kata mamah gabaik anak cowo nangis diluar." Dasar anak mami -"

Drrt drtt eh hape gue geter lagi.

_Message from Jongin_

_Maaf ya Han, jangan berharap lagi sama gue...gue udah nemu orang yang gue bener – bener sayang..semoga lu dapet soulmate lu juga ya._

_Tq_

Tes tess tess. Air mata gue ngucur deres banget, badan udah gemeteran...gak sanggup buat ngapa-ngapain lagi. Sampe akhirnya seseorang meluk gue dari samping.

Itu sehun.

"Alesan gue gak nangis adalah biar gue bisa nampung air mata lo pake pundak gue." geez itu pundak apa ember sih -_-

"Gue lagi galo malah digombalin, kampret lu Hun." gue ngomel sambil sembunyi didada dia. Baru tau ternyata cogan kaya keringatnya aja bau parfum Chanel.

"Udah udah jangan nangis lagi." dia nenangin sambil natap gue, gue ikut ngedongak.

Lama liat liatan Sehun makin deketin muka dia ke gue, gue mejamin mata ngerasain hembusan napas dia yang menggelitik wajah. Sampe akhirnya gue ngerasain benda manis di bibir gue.

.

.

.

.

Permen. Iya permen tapi,

SEHUN NGASIH GUE PERMEN PAKE BIBIR DIA..BAYANGIN GUYS BAYANGIIIIINNN AAKKKKHHH

Lama diem ternyata Sehun tiba – tiba gerakin bibirnya, masukin permen itu buat menjelajah ke dalam mulut. Gue ikut gerakin bibir gue...nikmatin semua ini.

Maafin Luhan bunda.

Maafin Luhan yang polos ini.

Sehun makin lincah gerakin bibirnya...sebenernya agak geli tapi gue gabisa nolak.

Gue pasrah aja pas dia pegang pipi gue biar makin deket.

"AHEMM..."

Suara apaan sih?

"UOHOHOK"

Ada kucing keselek?

"MAS MAS PERMISI"

Gue paksain buka mata gue, takut cuma halusinasi.

Hah

Sialan

Kampret

Mas Bambang now is standing in front of me.

His glare

His mad face

Make my heart is beating/?

(Sok inggris)

WHO THE HELL GANGGUIN ACARA GUE...LO SEMUA GATAU INI FIRST KISS GUE, FIRST CIPOKAN, FIRST TIME GUE GAK POLOS.

Huft

Sehun yang sadar ada yang menginterupsi ciuman kami noleh kebelakang, pasang senjata andalannya.

Poker face

"Siapa lo gangguin gue?" Kalimatnya simple tapi kedengeran ngejleb ke lubang terdalam...lubang hati maksud gue.

Mas Bambang celingukan, tampang nya keliatan takut banget. Gue kasian juga sih liatnya.

"Ehmm anu mas..." mas Bambang gemeteran, hampir nanges

"Anu siapa?" Sehun nanya ambigu

"Anu den Luhan mas" gue bingung, sambil ngecek resleting celana gue...siapa tau lupa gak gue tutup.

Oh aman, masih dalam sangkarnya kok. (what)

"Maksud lo apaan?" Sehun marah, keliatan banget dari mukanya yang merah.

"Bukan gitu mas...tapi anu." mas Bambang kehilangan akal sehatnya, keliatan frustasi banget ampe pipis di celana.

"Mas..mas Bams." gue manggil mas Bambang pake nama beken dia.

"Yyaa den?" Bambang menjawab dengan lesu.

Gue gak berkata-kata dan cuma nunjukin isyarat sambil nunjuk bagian privasi dia.

Gak nunggu lama mas Bambang malah lari terbirit, ninggalin jejak air seni nya di jalan.

Jijik ewww.

Sehun dan gue terbahak..gak sadar ada nyamuk masuk kemulut Sehun.

"Eng Luhaan toloonghin guee..." mukanya jelek banget, mangap sambil melotot kek setan yang gue tonton minggu lalu.

Tanpa babibu gue tepok pundaknya kenceng banget.

Berhasil.

Tersangka: nyamuk

Status : tewas ditempat

Korban: Sehun

Status: megap megap/?

Kasus berakhir.

Tuntas menyelamatkan nyawa Oh Sehoon, akhirnya gue ngajakin pulang. Kali ini Sehun gak pake ducati nya, katanya sih lagi di service di bengkel.

Gue beberapa kali ngakak dengerin kebegoan dia yang cerita soal cita cita nya yang pas kecil pengen jadi ultraman buat nyelametin emaknya dari tukang sayur yang suka tereak di depan rumahnya sampe cerita paling absurd pas dia disuruh dandan cewe sama kakak nya yang lagi ngidam.

Dan diluar segala keabsurdan yang gue alami hari ini gue seneng. Kalo gak galau gak mungkin gue bisa minum babelti gratis. Gue gaperlu bantuin bunda masak dadar gulung. Gue ga mungkin akan dapet first kiss dengan rasa permen untuk pertama kali nya.

Dan yang paling penting gue banyak ngelupain kesedihan gue yang belom bisa mufon dari Jongin.

Life is so simple if Sehun beside me...hahaha

Sekian.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Status: End

* * *

ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya dan lebih nista wakakakaka -_-" makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review chapter sebelumnya. kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. silahkan mampir ke kotak ripiu:3


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Hormone War**

**Author : pir**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongin/Kai, and the rest EXO members**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : typo(s); OOC parah; shounen ai; gajeness; humor garing; bahasa gahol yang tidak sesuai EYD; pembunuhan karakter(?)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Memories**

* * *

**Sehun POV**

Halu, ketemu lagi sama gue pangeran Oh Sehoon. Hari ini gue badmood banget, dari pagi sampe sore kegiatan sekolah serasa gak ada habisnya. Maklum sih karena seminggu lagi gue udah memasuki libur musim panas.

"Hun, gue cabut duluan ye.. Kyungsoo udah nungguin gue didepan pager sekolah." Jongin nepok bahu gue sok akrab sambil nunjuk cowo manis bertas kuning diluar sana.

"Hnn pergi sono." gue menjawab dengan beku seperti biasa.

Pluk/?

Sesaat setelah Jongin pergi gue nemuin selembar foto yang–sepertinya–tadi jatoh dari komik hentai nya Jongin.

Gue buka.  
Gue liat seksama.  
Sape tau ada ini foto Miranda Kerr terapdet.  
Dan.

"SHIT MAN! FAQ IT" gue ngumpat kenceng banget setelah liat siapa yang ada didalem foto itu.

Ada dua insan pake baju warna pink dan kalo digabung gambarnya membentuk tulisan "LO VE"

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.  
Disana, didalem poto itu ada dayang sumbi tercinta gue lagi dirangkul gemes sama makhluk TER-gelap dimuka bumi called by Charles Andreas Jongin Tan. Oh gitu,jadi selama ini Jongin main rahasia rahasian sama gue?

Darah gue udah serasa mendidih, otak udah mulai ngeluarin asap putih dan gigi gue bergemeletuk –thor lu pikir Sehun hulk?–

"Awas kau Jong, rasakan pembalasan kiai blorong." gue mendesis seperti drama drama jadul yang sering ditayangin di ind*siar, untung aja kaga ada burung raksasa dateng jemput gue.

Tanpa mikir panjang gue ngirimin pesan ke Jongin.

_To: fake manusia_  
_Jong, ntar gue tunggu didepan patung liberty. Jangan lupa jam 8 malem_

_Send..._

Eh tunggu. Kalo dipatung liberty mana nyampe waktu nya. Ah bego

_To: fake manusia_  
_Ralat, didepan namsan tower aje. bhay_

_Send..._

* * *

**At Namsan Tower**

Waktu udah nunjukin jam setengah delapan malem, dan gue udah sampe di depan Namsan Tower. Kebetulan hari ini gue bawa Bugati Veyron gue melihat kondisi awan dimalam hari yang kemungkinan besar bakalan turun hujan. Cepet cepet gue minggirin mobil gue ketepi jalan ketika liat si Jongin udah nangkring diatas motor bebek warna kuningnya.

"Hey bro, tumben malem malem ngajak ketemuan? Jangan jangan lu mau nembak gue ye?"

Denger kelakarnya si Jongin nafsu gue untuk mengamputasi idungnya tiba tiba keluar.

_'Calm dude'_ batin gue.

Tanpa basa basi gue langsung ngelempar foto yang gue dapet dari komik dia tadi sore. Jongin masang wajah bingung setengah tolol dan menunggingkan pantatnya/?

"Eehh luu...d-dapet d-dii-mana?" tanya Jongin gagap setelah ngambil foto itu dan melihatnya.

"Gak penting gue dapet dari mana. Jelasin apa maksud foto itu!" Gue bertanya dengan datar tapi berusaha mengerikan.

"Jadi gini ehmm." sialan masih bisa bisanya dia nepok punggung gue sok akrab.

"Don tac mi." gue nyingkirin tangan dia.

Jongin masang tampang mesem. Gak lama dia berdehem lalu memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi dulu gue pacaran sama Luhan udah 7 bulan, tapi tiba tiba gue punya tetangga baru dan itu Kyungsoo. Ibunya sering nitipin dia ke gue karena Kyungsoo itu alter ego hmm..." Jongin menghela nafas bentar melalui celah lubang idungnya yang–you know–sekecil lubang jarum itu lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"...terus pas itu gue inget banget pas malem jumat jam 9 malem Kyungsoo dateng kerumah gue dengan wajahnya yang merah. Gue bingung saat itu soalnya tingkahnya manja banget sama gue. Sampe akhirnya gue gatau gimana ceritanya pas pagi pagi gue sama Kyungsoo udah bangun dalam keadaan gak pake baju dikamar gue." Gue penasaran dan mengernyitkan hidung gue yang berasa gatel karena ada upil yang tadi siang gagal gua ambil.

"Akhirnya gue baru tau kalo itu kepribadian Kyungsoo yang lain, nama nya Dyo. Dyo itu beda banget sama Kyungsoo yang santun,sebaliknya Dyo itu bitchy banget, Hun. Dan setelah itu gue sama Dyo jadi sering ketergantungan," Jongin berhenti sebentar nyeruput es cincau nya lalu bercerita lagi.  
"Karena kedeketan gue sama Kyungsoo dan Dyo itu emm atau bisa gue bilang perselingkuhan gue sama 'mereka' akhirnya gue ngerasa bersalah sama Luhan. Hari itu..."

***flashback***

"Chag ada yang pengen gue bahas sama lu.." Jongin manggil Luhan dengan nama kesayangannya chag ato yang berarti chagi (ngek). Luhan ngangguk lucu seperti anak anjing pudel -_-

"Mau bahas apa ay?" Luhan nanya sambil nyemil seblak bandung didepannya.

Kai membuang gas karbondioksida lewat lubang idung peseknya lalu ngomong cepet banget.  
"Chagsebaiknyakitaputusajaya?"

Luhan melongo sambil ngorekin kuping nya. Ini Luhan yang bolot apa Luhan emang budeg/?

"Ngomong yang jelas atuh ay." Luhan nanya lagi.

"Gue pengen kita putus, sodaqoullah hul adzim, Lu."

"Apa?" Luhan membelokan matanya dibarengi kamera yang tiba tiba jadi mode zoom out.

"Sorry to say, wassalam." Jongin ninggalin Luhan gitu aja dipojokan kantin sekolah.

Luhan sedih  
Luhan terpukul  
Luhan gabisa mikir apapun  
Oneul pabochorom...  
#atGwanghwamun

***flashback off***

"...jadi gitu Hun ceritanya." gue mengangguk paham tapi masih masang wajah datar gue.

"Kalo gitu kenapa lu gak bilang kalo Luhan yang gue gebet itu mantan lu?"

"Gue gak inget Hun, soalnya gue kemungkinan kena alzheimer." Jongin bilang ke gue dengan muka tengil nya.

"Masa?" Gue nanya lagi datar.

"Pas itu mama nyuruh gue ke minimarket beli garem. Eh pas sampe rumah ternyata yang gue beli itu gula pasir Hun."

dammit.

"ITU MAH BUKAN ALZHEIMER TAPI BEGO PEAA!" habis sudah kesabaran gue menghadapi tingkah laku si Jongin.

"Terima aja Hun kenyataan kalo temen lu paling ganteng ini punya penyakit parah hikseu," Jongin ngelap ingusnya ke hoodie gue. Kamprt emang.

"Stress gue lama lama sama lu. Gue cabut, inget jangan temuin Luhan lagi. Wassalamualaikum." dengan diakhiri salam gue masuk ke mobil bugatti gue dan meninggalkan Jongin Tan beserta motor bebek kuning nya.

...satu jam kemudian

Sampai di kostan gue agak bingung buat parkirin mobil gue, maklum tuan Lu cuma punya satu garasi mobil di area kost dia dan itu pun udah disalah gunain buat dijadiin "bird area" nya tuan Lu.

Terpaksa gue markirin mobil gue di samping kostan bareng sama kandang kambing yang gak tau kapan dibuat sama si penggembala/?

Pelan pelan gue masuk gerbang dan masuk kekamar gue.

'BRUGH'

Sialan. Apaan noh yang nemplok dibahu gue?

JANGAN JANGAN ITU ANGGOTA GENK MOTOR YANG DEMEN NGERAMPOK ANAK TAJIR MACEM GUE? JANGAN JANGAN ITU KUNTILANAK YANG KATA SI BAEKHYUN DEMEN MERKOSA COWO CAKEP MACAM GUE? YATUHAN...PLIS SELAMETIN NYAWA GUE. GUE BELOM KAWIN. GUE BELOM BISA BELI MASSERATI SENDIRI. GUE BELOM NEMBAK LUHAN. GUE BELOM BALIKIN BEHA JOY YANG DULU KETINGGALAN DI TAS GUE. GUE BELOM MAKAN SIOMAY MADURA YANG KATANYA MIRIP RASA SATE ITU. GUE BELOM NGINTIP DALEMAN BU TIFFANY YANG KATA SI CHANYEOL MERK NYA VICTORIA SECRET.

"Ugh...jooonghhh eunghh."

Nyet suara paan tuh, kenapa gue serasa mengenali aroma permen chupa chup yang keluar dari nafas makhluk dibelakang gue? Gue penasaran dan akhirnya noleh.

Satu..  
Dua...  
Tiga...

ALHAMDULILLAH MAH REJEKI THEHUN EMANG GAPERNAH KEMANA ATUH,TERIMAKATHIH TUHAN YANG THUDAH MENGIRIMKAN DAYANG THUMBI CAP BIDADARI DIBELAKANG GUE THEKARANG

"Han? Lu ngapain disini?" Gue nanya sambil nepok pantatnya pelan–kesempatan–.

"Jong...hik hik hik." Luhan bukannya jawab malah cegukan kek anak tikus baru lahir.

"Hey what's going on, Lu? Are you ok?" Gilak gini gini gue udah agak lancar bahasa inggris.

"Ani ok juseyo,masuukkkhh ugh." Luhan udah keliatan lemes banget, sepertinya dia abis mabok capcin buatan bunda nya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun gue buka pintu kamar dan langsung ngerebahin tubuh Luhan dikasur gue.

"Gue ganti baju dulu ya Lu, lu tidur aja disini."

But...

Tanpa gue sangka sangka tiba tiba Luhan malah meluk gue dari belakang.

Ya Tuhan sungguh nikmat karuniamu.

"Kajima.." Luhan malah nangis lalu mencium leher gue dari belakang.

"Geli lu aha ahhha ahaaa." gue gak biasa didengusin sama siapapun termasuk Luhan.

"Baby, I want you."

Hah?  
Apa makthud themua yang Luhan katakan?  
Thehun yang poloth ini tak mengerti. Seketika cadel gue kambuh lagi.

Pada saat gue masih stuck in my begoness(?) Luhan justru ngasih kejutan gue lagi.  
Luhan dan...  
Bibir plum tipis itu  
Benda kenyal favorit thehun itu  
Kini...  
MendaratmulusdibibirthehunYaTuhan

Bagaimanapun juga gue ini laki laki yang memang lagi dikuasai sama hormon. Tadinya sih gue memutuskan untuk diem aja dan nunggu Luhan berhenti.  
Man...  
Gamungkin lah gue menjamah dayang sumbi gue yang lagi mabok capcin. Gini gini gue termasuk anak alim yang sering nonton ceramah di tv sama mama tiap pagi menjelang buka (hah)

Tapi Luhan bukannya persatu kancing gue mulai dia buka. Menampakan vanilla abs kebanggaan Oh Sehoon si pangeran dari negeri antah berantah.

Luhan mulai lebih berani, badan nya udah nempel banget kayak ujung idung Jongin sama lobang nya.

Dammit.

"Eunghhh."

WADDEHEL LUHAAAAAN  
GUA UDAH MATI MATIAN NAHAN HORMONE TESTOSTERON GUE TAPI KENAPA LU MALAH NGEDESAH?  
oke..  
Thehun tak thanggup lagi.

Langsung aja gua remas bongkahan belakang dia sambil gigitin lipatan lehernya yang rasanya lebih manis daripada ekstrajoss susu yg di iklanin Cinta Laura sama Digo GGS

gue buka kaos dia...  
Remas  
Gigit  
Hisap.  
No pi ec pi  
No susu kurang mancap  
Ini nikmat  
Ini surga  
Luhan surga  
Luhan indah

Luhan makin resah dibawah gue, kakinya ngejemplak sana sini sampe nyenggol sesuatu didalam celana gue..  
Panjang

Seperti hidup

Panas

.

.  
Iphone 6 gua coy abis batre nya.

Buru buru gue turun dari ranjang dan langsung nyolokin iphone gue ke charger. Disana udah ada dayang sumbi gue yang nungguin dengan pose yang. Errrrr...you know lah

"I'm coming babe enghh." gue udah bener bener aja gue copot jeans gue, menyisakan sebuah boxer gambar ben10 ijo kebanggaan. Gue tindih Luhan lagi, menjamah setiap lapisan kulit sehalus sutra itu.

"Joonghh hik hik hik" Luhan ngeracau absurd lagi.

"Kenapa hm?" gue nepok nepok pantat dia kek bayi guna menenangkan kicauan sang dayang sumbi.

Luhan cuma gelengin kepala dan pasrah lagi dibawah gue.  
"Luhan..i love you" saat itu juga Luhan udah gue polosin..tinggal nunggu saatnya Luhan akan jadi milik gue seutuhnya.

Satu..  
Gue udah lepasin semua yang melekat ditubuh gue.

Dua...  
Gue buka paha Luhan lebar lebar  
Daannn..

Ti...  
Ti..  
Tiga ...

"OH SEHOOOON ASSALAMUALLAIKUM GUE BOLEH MINJEM LEPTOP LU KAGA? PAKETAN GUA ABIS PADAHAL MALAM INI GUA MAU NONTON GGS..PLIS HUN BUKA PINTUNYAAA."

Sialan.  
Hilang sudah semua moment yang gue bangun.

Luhan juga tiba tiba pingsan abis denger suara maut si diva dari neraka

Si mulut comel berhati cabe. Sang predator para seme

Byun sahara baekhyun sudibyo.

"Arghh kambing lu Baek" gue ngacak rambut gue frustasi.

"HOOON LU UDAH TIDUR? BANGUN NGAPE? KEBURU ABIS NIH GGS NYA? PADAHAL BAPAKNYA DIGO MAU MATI DITELEN TSUNAMI KATA NYA"

Akhirnya gue pake lagi celana gue dan kaos oblong gambar marsha/?

Keluar menenteng leptop putih kebanggaan bersimbol apel kegigit.

"Berisik lu hyung, udeh sana pergi!" gue ngusir Baek hyung dengan muka yang gak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata apapun.

"Thanks ye tampan, betewe kok lu keringetan gitu? Padahal dingin loh." Baek hyung malah nanya teros kayak bebek kelaperan.

"Kagak apa hyung, sono pergi."

"Iyedah, padahal gue mau nawarin seblak bandung rasa keju yang semalem dikirimin sama Chanyeol."

"Heh? Si kuping lagi dibandung?"

"Iye, katanya mau wisata kuliner sama pak bondan"

"Segitu amet ampe rela ke bandung?"

"Yagitulah kalo punya pacar tajir, sering ditinggal ke luar negri"

"Yaudeh pacaran aja sama yang kere."

"Tadinya mau pacaran sama tegar,tapi dia udeh kaya sekarang."

"Lah pedofillia."

"Anak kecil pan polos,jadi gampang dipolosin."

"Maksud lu?"

"Lu ganteng ganteng oon ye? Capek ngomong sama lu."

"Yaudeh pergi sono."

"Iye ini mau pergi."

BLAKKK

Langsung aja gue ngetutup pintu gua dengan rusuh. Sabodo amat dimarahin bunda nya Luhan.

Entah terusik atau apa, Luhan mulai menggeliatkan badan nya dan ngebuka mata. Matanya berkedip lucu kek boneka anabelle -_-"

"Eunghh." Luhan sadar sepenuhnya lalu natap langsung ke mata sipit gua.

Waktu berputar slowmotion seperti sinetron cinta fitri season 3 yang sering Baekhyun hyung liat dulu.

Kami saling menatap. Gue terdiam. Luhan lalu menyingkap selimut yang dia pakai.

BOOOOMMMM!

"HUWAAAA KENAPA GUA KAGAK PAKE BAJU? MANA BOXER GAMBAR HELLO KITY YANG GUA BELI DI PASAR MALAM SAMA BUNDA KEMAREN?" gua syok dengerin jeritan maut Luhan

Luhan nangis  
Seperti perawan yang abis direnggut kesucian nya.

Gue mendekat  
Luhan menjauh  
Gue lebih deket lagi  
Akhirnya luhan kepentok/?

"Lu..gue bisa jelasin" Gue nenangin dia sambil mencoba mencari alasan.

Tapi...  
Luhan bukan menjawab  
Tapi...  
Hanya tamparan yang gue dapet

Apa yang harus gue lakuin wahai author sarap yang bikin hidup gue lebih rempong daripada baju manggung yang sering dipake nasar musdalipah (?)

Thehun terjatuh dan tak bitha bangkit lagi...  
Thehun tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam...  
Thehun terjatuh dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang...  
Thehun tanpa Luhan..  
Butiran debu...

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Status: End**


End file.
